


Tempting the Ambassador

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Conspiracy, F/M, Humor, Sexual Teasing, T'Riva, Titillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek's workaholic nature backfires with Amanda one Saturday night on the Enterprise.</p><p>Written by T'Riva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting the Ambassador

Tempting the Ambassador by T'Riva  
Author: T'Riva (rstrimble@sbcglobal.net)  
Series: TOS  
Pairing: Sa, Am, K and f (an anonymous tart).  
Warnings: [R]; humor, conspiracy, sexual teasing and titillation.  
Acknowledgements: I would like to thank Selek for the beta read.  
Archive: Sarek and Amanda group; ASCEM; all others please ask.  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns these guys, I just take them out to play and don't get paid.  
Summary: Sarek's workaholic nature backfires with Amanda one Saturday night on the Enterprise.

 

As Kirk finished his tea, he noticed that the far end of the cafeteria was still lit, but with the curve of the room, he could not see who might be there -- a strange place for a Saturday night. Out of curiosity, he padded through the sea of tables until the other came into view -- two others actually, and the strange combination made him immediately suspicious. Ambassador Sarek sat reading a report and handwriting notes, reminding Kirk of the handwritten letters he'd seen the man write to his son.

Kirk thought it a charming and ironic quirk, Sarek being the eternal sophisticate revering technological advances. He'd seen several letters in Spock's quarters since he and his father reconciled – the unusual soft ivory parchment pages and what looked like calligraphy that he recognized as Vulcan symbols; he'd recognized Spock's name at the top. Spock had explained that it was his father's habit to handwrite his personal letters, and seemed uncomfortable discussing it. Upon questioning, Amanda had said that on Vulcan such notes connoted respect, appreciation, and intimacy, a form of expression to couch emotions within by their physical manifestation alone without breaking Surak's constructs.

The other was none other than Lieutenant Teanae (called T & A by the crew), a woman of wide acclaim and a voracious hunger for any sexual proclivity. Kirk felt his pants tighten at the thought of their last encounter in a Jeffries tube, of all places. But it was Saturday night, and she could have almost any of the men and many of the women with the crook of a lithe finger and come-hither smile she conducted like a symphony. She was a beautiful, young, half Deltan, half Human and so was an accomplished seductress.

 

He had the bad feeling that Lieutenant Teanae had known the ambassador would be here, or had been searching the ship for him. From the reactions of the women and many of the men on board, the ambassador carried a great sexual magnetism. Kirk had to assume she had set her sights on him. Kirk set his jaw in anger at the thought that she might think she could get a quickie with the ambassador since his wife happened to be absent from his side for the moment.

He realized how ridiculous he was being to think that the ambassador could fall prey to "the minx of the Enterprise." But it might be entertaining to see her try her techniques on him. He rationalized his eavesdropping with the idea that one or the other might need his protection. He doubted Sarek needed any protection really, but he had a famed temper; Kirk himself had seen him launch another delegate across a room with ease, and male/female protocol was a strict and touchy subject to Vulcans - he remembered a certain bowl of plomeek soup sailing by Christine for her presumptuous affront to male Vulcan dignity.

Lieutenant Teanae looked annoyed as it seemed the ambassador was engrossed in his report, not noticing her as she faked reading a book – she wasn't turning the pages with any regularity or even looking at them enough to be convincing. Knowing Ambassador Sarek, he had likely greeted her out of politeness, then melted back into his work, completely oblivious to her.

She looked to be plotting her next move as she eyed the contours of his silk shirt that clung to his well-toned chest. By the look of it, she certainly appreciated it - a sultry smile played across her lips. Kirk almost gave himself away with laughter when he spied the title as she shifted in her seat to provide a better view of her ample cleavage – "Vulcan Mating Rituals." If Ambassador Sarek noticed, he would likely not even comment due to the inappropriateness of discussing such subject matter.

Lieutenant Teanae stood and stepped over to the food replicator and pulled out an ice cream sundae covered with whipped cream and, of course, a cherry. She sat and appeared to ready herself. "Do you always read reports on a Saturday night?" she asked with a smile and eyelashes batting. 

Ambassador Sarek paused in his reading, looking a bit baffled by the interruption. "Sometimes I read them on other nights of the week." His eyes glinted with humor.

Kirk smiled.

"I'm sure the two of us could come up with something more interesting." She dipped her finger in her whip cream and sucked then licked it off, then licked her lips in a leisurely sweep.

The ambassador watched her for several beats longer than necessary. A trick, Kirk recognized, that he used to disconcert another and set them off-balance. Kirk gathered from this that he was already annoyed by the loaded question and lack of proper etiquette. "I would presume that a woman of your talents could find something better to occupy herself on such a night," Sarek said tonelessly and raised an eyebrow at her, as if in challenge.

She looked uncertain if she had been complimented or insulted, if either.

Kirk thought it an amusing ambiguity, a sort of pink elephant, no – le-matya, sitting in the room between them.

Sarek held her stare.

She stepped over to his table with her desert and sat across from him, leaning forward so her full bosom lay partially covering his reading material. "Do you not like me?"

Sarek's eyebrows rose. "I do not know you, Miss."

"Then we should remedy that," she said. "Knowing can be very satisfying, wouldn't you say?"

Sarek never took his eyes off her face though a canyon of cleavage lay directly beneath. Kirk decided he was very likely trying not to look, to not allow her even that minor pleasure, and perhaps because, Kirk surmised, it would have affected him more than he would've admitted to.

Sarek shifted his eyes to the side then down at his work, as if having his eyes even travel over those massive orbs momentarily should be avoided. "I really must get my work done. Forgive me."

"No," she said, and plucked his pen from his fingers with cat-like speed and agility and stuffed it down her cleavage.

He obviously did not expect such a capricious and illogical act, and had followed the path of his pen before he caught himself and glanced quickly away, looking uncomfortable.

Kirk wished he had some popcorn – quiet popcorn.

She dipped her finger in her whipped cream and poked it almost against his lips.

Sarek jerked his head back and seemed irritated with himself for responding to her game. "I wouldn't think that eating whipped cream from another's finger would be sanitary," he commented dryly.

She smiled and sucked it off, then proceeded to carve an oversized pile off with her spoon and held it aloft in front of his face. "There are many things I can think of that would be much more unsanitary, and even more fun."

"Indeed." Here the ambassador cleared his throat looking a bit flustered.

It would be a bad time for Amanda to walk in, Kirk couldn't help but think. Then he heard a rustle next to him. He turned to find Amanda with her finger to her lips, and his heart pounded. He'd heard rumors that the two of them fought like a bear and a lion. Each had such a strong personality that he didn't doubt it. And he certainly didn't want to find out.

"I won't tell if you won't," she said with a big smile.

Kirk's jaw hit the floor. "Aren't you angry?"

"Well you aren't interrupting, I noticed" she said. "And who should I be angry with exactly? A woman trying to seduce my husband or a workaholic husband not walking away from an obvious tease?"

Kirk stared at her speechless.

"Please, he's as male as it gets. Besides, the pen down the cleavage was my idea," she admitted.

Then Kirk smiled – she had set Sarek up!

She looked thoughtful. "I could rush in and make a scene since he begged out of the evening with me to finish those damn reports, and look at him toying with that fuck-me Barbie! Excuse my Orionese." She smiled at that. "He'd be chasing me about the ship trying to explain."

Kirk shook his head. "Spock did say his father never truly won an argument with you."

"I'm positively ruthless," she said, with a gleam in her eye. "I plan to have my husband tonight."

Kirk stared at her, mentally blindsided, wondering if she meant what he thought.

She turned and winked at him. "It has been almost twelve hours; he gets so obsessive about his work on these missions."

He blushed and turned back toward the show, mentally checking off another rumor he'd heard.

The stand-off between the heaped spoon of whipped cream and the raised eyebrow continued.

"Oh, come on – it's just a bit of sweet fluff, Mr. Ambassador. You look fit enough to handle it." She smiled as she surveyed his chest once more and let her eyes dilate with appreciation at his form. Her eyes drifted to his crotch; her eyebrows danced and her eyes brightened. "I see you are enjoying this."

Amanda clasped her hand over a snort. "I told you so."

Kirk had to bite his tongue not to laugh out loud.

Ambassador Sarek blushed ever so slightly, cleared his throat and raised his eyebrow again. "I fail to understand what a spoonful of whipped cream has to do with my pen being returned."

She giggled. "Call it a negotiation." She mimicked his raised eyebrow.

He dropped his and looked affronted.

She stood and stepped closer, then sat upon his report, leaning her cleavage close to his face and breathing into his ear.

He shifted to stand.

"Sit, or I will tell everyone you gave me this gold pen. With my "talents," some will misunderstand."

The ambassador frowned at this. It was obvious he'd heard talk and understood the reference.

"And wasn't your wife annoyed that you had to work. What would she think?" She held the whipped cream to his mouth. "Is it really so much to ask?"

He sighed and opened his mouth. She slipped it in, then brushed her finger over his lower lip collecting a bit left there and licked it off her finger. With long, languid strokes she licked the spoon clean.

The ambassador's breathing noticeably accelerated.

Amanda stifled a giggle. "I wish I had a camera."

Kirk stood transfixed, swallowing a little too often at the hormonal dance on display. Had it been two single humans, pouncing and copulation would immediately follow. But Sarek was Vulcan and married and too honorable to give in to such an obvious temptation. At least Kirk hoped.

Amanda's eyes narrowed and her lips thinned. "But I think he is too mesmerized by his illogical predicament to protest enough."

Kirk realized Sarek had yet to remind her of his pen. He seemed transfixed on the licking and sucking, the swell of breasts, possibly imagining his gold pen held fast between them. So close, yet so far from capture – the pen, the breasts, that tongue and mouth tinged with whipped cream.

"Okay, he's certainly primed," Amanda said, now sounding truly irritated.

The ambassador seemed to suddenly remember his objective. He held out his hand. "My pen."

She smiled. "I would think you would be more careful, being in the field of negotiation."

He stared at her, a touch of apprehension settling into his expression.

"Semantics, my dear ambassador," she said.

Now he looked concerned, likely remembering the bargain. Take the spoon and you can also take the pen. He frowned.

She put her hands on her hips. "Take the pen, then." She made no move to extract it herself.

And with this, Amanda stepped forward with Kirk and commanded in a huff, "Attend, my husband."

Kirk decided that Sarek's expression of shock and bewilderment was priceless.

Amanda grabbed up his report, and Lieutenant Teanae handed over the pen under Amanda's glare, looking disappointed.

Sarek now looked mystified, but with a last confused glance at Kirk and Lieutenant Teanae he followed his wife out without a word, looking a bit disconcerted and flushed.

 

The End


End file.
